


Misunderstandings

by VirginiasWolf



Category: Motive (TV)
Genre: Multi, and therefore not cracky at all, but it could also just be really domestic, just a side we aren't used to, so this might be a teensy bit cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Angie and Betty tried to throw a surprise birthday party for Oscar.  Misunderstandings ensued.  This is the discussion of said misunderstandings.





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation with Quantum_Reality about Oscar getting used to not being able to be used to anything in his love life with Angie and Betty. Also, Lucas was not harmed in the making of this. I feel like it might be the slightest bit cracky, but I could honestly also see something similar to this happening in the universe of the show. Maybe.

It was late evening, and despite what had initially been some minor and strange setbacks in the plans for a perfect surprise birthday party for Oscar, Angie was content with how everything had turned out. She was especially pleased to now be in her favorite pair of warm cotton pajamas curled up on the couch with a glass of wine and her two partners nearby.

"So, what did you think of today, Birthday Boy?" Betty purred. Out of the corner of her eye, Angie could see the other woman running a foot across Oscar's thigh, likely attempting to entice him.

Instead of falling for the tease, Oscar responded with a laugh, "I thought you'd killed Lucas."

Immediately Betty retracted her foot and for a brief moment of shock, she and Angie made eye contact before she turned back to Oscar. "Honey, isn't that a little harsh? The kid isn't great with keeping secrets, but that's not worth his life."

Oscar shook his head, "Before that."

"You do realize that actually makes you sound like more of a homicidal maniac, don't you?" Angie stated sipping her wine.

"I don't want Lucas dead, I just thought I had evidence that you two had killed him."

"And what would that evidence be Mr. Detective?" Betty asked, a wide smirk forming on her face.

"It's stupid really," Oscar stated seemingly trying to keep from laughing again.

"What do you think Bets? Should we let Oscar get away that easily?"

"Nope, spill." Betty gently nudged Oscar with her foot as she spoke.

"When I got back from the office this morning, the sheets were gone."

"So, every time we do laundry you immediately assume we secretly wrapped Brian's corpse in the sheets?" Angie could feel her own smile growing as wide as Betty's smirk.

"That evidence certainly wouldn't hold up in court," Betty added.

"Which I noticed after I heard you state that Lucas was dead," Oscar responded, adding to Angie's original comment.

At that moment Angie couldn't help but find herself breaking down into laughter. The moment she managed to compose herself she stated, "I was angry because he was supposed to pick up the cake from the bakery and he'd just called to tell us that he couldn't."

"And your hand was wrapped in a bloody towel," this time Oscar pointed at the bandage Betty sported on her left hand. It had been the result of a plate that had broken in the sink.

"Oh Sweetie, if I've learned anything from my medical examiner training it's to never ever leave biological evidence on a dead body."

"So, we lured Brian to our house, and Betty stabbed him but got injured in the process, then we openly discussed our crime within your hearing range. What did we do with the dead body?"

"Well, later when I called and asked where you were, you responded that you were at the beach having a romantic walk and it was with Betty who was definitely right next to you and you both had no other reason to be in that area of Vancouver other than to have a romantic walk on the beach. Together."

"Oscar, I did not sound like that!" 

"Actually Sweetie, you sounded exactly like that," Betty stated turning to look at Angie.

"Why didn't you try to stop me?"

"Well, you were pretty convinced you were exactly right, plus that was about the moment the gull arrived."

"The gull?" Oscar pressed looking curiously over his own glass of wine at the two women.

"It pooped on our heads, Oscar." Angie couldn't help wrinkle her nose in disgust at the memory of what actually had been a rather romantic walk being interrupted by a disgusting slimy mess running down the side of her head.

"Which would be why you both were freshly showered when Manny dropped me off."

"It took him long enough, but I think he's finally caught on," Betty stated with a smile.

"Oscar, if we really had killed somebody we definitely would have asked you for help hiding the body," Angie couldn't help but add.


End file.
